erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Decudo
Early Life Christian's life had a harsh start. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father, who quickly spiraled into a deep depression from the loss of his spouse, gave Christian up for adoption at the age of 3 months, because all that his father could see in him was the death of his beloved. After being left behind by his father Christian was given to be cared in the Carridon Lost Boys Home (The C.L.B.H). He spent his first few year at the C.L.B.H, until the age of 6, when he started school. He had never been the one to talk to others, or play outside, instead he would play with toys, usually finding ways to crack them open, and see the inner working mechanisms, much to the dismay of his caretakers. His favorite "toy" was a music box, which he would wind and listen to for hours on end. School Life At school he was quick to learn, but usually not quick enough to avoid the rude remarks and taunts that his classmates would throw at him. Because of this, Christian would often stay inside his classrooms and draw planes and rockets whilst the others played. His teachers would often find themselves relying on him for answers if his classmates did not know them, as Christian took great pride in his learning, and tried his best. Upon turning 11, Christian found himself being asked to join Grey Badger Boarding Academy, one of Blaireaux's most prestigious schools. He had caught the eyes of some of the schools representatives after they looked over some of his test scores, which were meant for children older than him by 2 or 4 years. Entering middle school Christian was placed straight into the extension classes, where he was actually able to meet people who he could talk, who became his first friends, though they were few and far apart. Finally having a small group of people he could talk to, Christian began to come out of his shell of which he had hidden inside for so long. Because of this Christian became very protective of his friends. Going into his junior and senior years of his high school studied Faster Than Light technology (F.T.L), Space-Shuttle Travel Mechanics and F.T.L Shuttle Engineering, subjects of which he had a strong passion for, and would often spend many hours reading textbooks and study papers on the subjects in private, public and online libraries. Often taking extra-curricular classes to expand his knowledge on the subject, Christian would often find himself in a mountain of work, but he loved it all, as it gave him something to do other than staring out at the stars. He graduated from Grey Badger Academy with full honours, at the age of 18, and as Blaireaux's law declares; All people of the age of 18 of Blaireaux birth must serve at least 1 year in the Blaireaux Military if they are assessed as healthy to do so. Christian was reluctant to do so at first, until he found that he was to enter the army as a apprentice for an army engineer of Travel Craft and F.T.L Drives, which were being used in Blaireaux's military for speedy travel around the planet. He was made an apprentice after the military officials had seen his test scores and school marks, and had decided to place him within the more intelligent of ranks. Military Life Instead of spending just 1 year in the non-genetically advanced military (As he had not wished to join the genetics program at the time), Christian spent 4 there, learning how the mechanism of modern Blaireaux ships, shuttles and modes of transportation worked, and quickly found himself join the ranks of the mechanics and engineers, after once again showing his ability to learn was fast. Thanks to regular training, Christians once chubby body was quickly made into the leaner and more agile one that it is today. He was also taught how to shoot Ion Weapons here, favoring a Starlight 'Stinger' Hand-cannon, a somewhat bulky yet powerful hand-weapon, though he was never the best of shots. It was there, whilst in the military that he began to develop the skill of a some-what photographic memory, per say. He was able to look over a blue-print, book page or other wise and be able to scan over it and within a matter of seconds, memorize it, a skill most common within Blaireaux's high ranking officials, Scientists and Engineers. This proved to be most useful when he worked on complicated ships and shuttles that were found in the Air-Force of the Blaireaux Military. Work Life Christian quickly attracted the attention of the multiple Space-Shuttle Companies, including one of Blaireaux's largest; Blair Co. Space Travel, due to his excellent record and obvious ability to quickly learn and sometime improve current models of engines that he had been given to him to repair. Upon receiving the request from Blair Co. Space Travel, Christian quickly and excitedly replied with a "Yes." Going to work for Blair Co. Space travel, he quickly realized that his hasty decision had not been the best of ideas, as he had been placed in advanced assembly, while although a well paying job, was not what he had in mind, and he had wished to begin designing new F.T.L Drives, instead of putting the same ones together again and again. After just 4 months, Christian resigned, much to the dismay of the company. Present life He found himself with an small fortune at hand, at the age of just 22, and decided that he would stop letting life pass him, but to Carpe Diem, or seize the day in Latin, and purchase a personal F.T.L Vehicle, to be specific, a Lightning Hopper. After spending what was most of his savings, Christian decided that he was to become a traveling Mechanic, whilst also working on private projects within the confinement of his ship. And so, purchasing his ship, his new journey began. He came across a file drifting in a transmission link, and after find the file had a large set of barriers to protect it, broke through them to access and download the file. This quickly turned against him, as the file had turned out to be an important piece of classified information from the infamous group known as the Alliance to Ascend Humanity, or AAH. After the AAH found that he had taken the file, they sent a group of bounty hunters after him. The bounty hunters encountered Christian at a festival for hunters, of which he was excited to watch, but instead of taking him in, their leader, a human called Bruce, befriended Christian. Upon learning that the bounty hunters had betrayed them, they set out to retrieve the information themselves. After escaping a close encoutner, Christian decided to face the AAH head on. Meeting with a group of their ships at his first breach location, they had Christian and the bounty hunters dock with the ship, where they took christian, had him hand over the files, and then let him leave. He then soon after parted ways with Bruce. After departing, Christian found himself in Belryn. After wandering around the city, he found himself inside of an augmentation clinic. After finally deciding to get augmentations, Christian got several augmentations. He got hand, eye, processing, and uplink augmentations. He later found himself under the employment of Lord Lochlainn Comahairle, and was assigned to the construction of his new ship. After finishing it, Comhairle himself reviewed the ship and commanded Christian and his fellow workers to send it on a test run. That ship was never seen again... Physical Appearance Christian Decudo is currently 22 years old. He has a thin build, and is taller than the average Blaireauxian Human citizen. Also he is thin, he is surprisingly strong. He has a squared jaw, and had shocking sea-green eyes before he got augmentations on his eyes. He has a slightly flattened nose, and high cheek bones. His hair is a dark brownish-blond, and his skin is pale. He has a few freckles on either side of his nose, and often wears a mischevious smile. He often wears single colour shirts, with a jacket, jumper or sweater over it. His choice of clothing often includes shorts that go below the knee, or comfortable long pants. He never leaves ome without his trusty backpack, which he keeps his personal Holo-tool, tools, extra ammo, snacks, and assorted and random pieces of mechanical parts. He often uses these parts to make random contraptions, or essential combat weaponry. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Status: Uncertain